1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a valve, and more particularly to a valve having an easily sealing configuration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical valves, particularly the valves for controlling hot water and cold water, comprise a number of sealing rings for spacing a number of chambers and for forming water tight seal. However, the sealing rings may not be suitably provided for forming excellent water tight seal for the valves.
The present applicant has developed a sealing member for facilitating the sealing engagement of the valve and has been issued as U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,471 to Yang. The sealing member includes a complicated configuration that may not be easily manufactured, and includes a great area that is flexible and that may not be easily assembled onto the housing of the valve.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional sealing members for valves.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a valve having an excellent water tight seal configuration that may be easily manufactured and assembled.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a valve comprising a housing including a chamber formed therein, and including a bottom portion having two inlets formed therein and communicating with the chamber thereof, two casings received in the chamber of the housing and each including a bottom portion having an orifice formed therein for communicating with the inlets of the housing respectively, and each including an upper portion having a port formed therein, and each including a side portion having an aperture formed therein and communicating with the orifices and the ports of the casings respectively, a valve seat slidably received in the apertures of the casings, and including two openings for communicating with the inlets of the housing respectively, and a valve member slidably engaged in the valve seat and including two ports for communicating with the openings of the valve seat and the inlets of the housing respectively.
The upper portion and the bottom portion of the casings each includes a peripheral depression formed therein, and the valve further includes a plurality of sealing rings engaged in the peripheral depressions of the casings.
The housing includes a peripheral wall provided therein for defining the chamber thereof, the casings each includes a peripheral flange laterally extended outward therefrom for engaging with the peripheral wall of the housing.
The casings each includes a chamfered peripheral portion formed around the apertures of the casings respectively.
The valve seat includes two end portions, and two sealing rings engaged on the end portions of the valve seat and engaged between the valve seat and the casings respectively.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.